


傻瓜(A Fool)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [35]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十五章，前篇请参见合集*泽若就如同一位悲剧的英雄，他有着热切的理想却忽略了现实*其实我想尝试在这个系列中把所有梦境战士都给点戏份的，但正如目前所见，我对戈布实在没什么脑洞……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 3





	傻瓜(A Fool)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十五章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *泽若就如同一位悲剧的英雄，他有着热切的理想却忽略了现实
> 
> *其实我想尝试在这个系列中把所有梦境战士都给点戏份的，但正如目前所见，我对戈布实在没什么脑洞……

泽若正站在王座室外的等候厅中，尽力让自己的心跳平复下来。苍白的灯光从头顶泻下，经过华美的穹顶和雕花的琉璃窗的反射，把大厅映照得灯火通明，亮得让他感觉有点刺眼。精心陈设的家具，雕梁画栋的廊道，奇伟瑰怪的盆景，无不显示着皇家的雍容华贵。一幅幅油画挂在墙壁上，诉说着王国诞生与崛起的传奇。而在每幅画中，总有一道苍白的光芒，威严的角冠、轻盈的羽翼，塑造了一位神圣的王者形象。冲着这道苍白的光芒，有多少虔诚的朝圣者慕名而来，渴望亲自瞻仰这被奉为造物主的神迹。可谁又曾料到，在这辉煌的假象背后，竟隐藏着如此深重的罪孽。

自从瘟疫爆发以来，虽然王国表面上看起来安稳如初，但是只有泽若知道，圣巢政府压下了多少关于疫情蔓延的讯息。每一天，感染虫口都有增无减；每一天，他都能在市井的交谈声中听到日渐滋长的恐慌。瘟疫从何而来？到现在也没有虫确切知道，就连那传说中全知全能的国王也对此默不作声，从来没有一个交代。但那感染者在梦中呓语的“光芒”，还有那从智慧的蛾族部落流传出的只言片语，都将矛头指向了那王座上的伪神。

说起质疑者，泽若并不是第一个，但那些敢于公开发声的虫子都悄无声息地消失了。所以他决定采用一种更为……激进的方式。有时候他也觉得自己像个傻瓜，竟敢以一己之力去挑战那高高在上的君王，他甚至不会奢望自己能够全身而退。但如果他不付诸行动，就不会有虫子撕破他的伪装，虫子们就永远不会看到他面具后形成的强烈反差。在他的梦中，他会用骨钉将瘟疫驱除，然后将刀刃对准国王。

眼前的幕布被掀开，一位高大的异乡虫从里面走了出来。如果说泽若没记错的话，他好像叫博思，也是从王国的荒原之外远道而来，专程来见证圣巢的伟大奇迹。下一个就是他了。他摸了摸藏在腰间的飞剑，那是他最信赖的伙伴，定要取了国王的首级。

“宣泽若觐见！”

守卫着王座室入口的两位仪仗兵替他拉开帷幕，可泽若感觉他们冰冷的眼神仿佛要将他洞穿。忽略直觉所带来的强烈不安感，他深吸了一口气，尽可能镇定自若地走了进去。

相较于宫殿的其它地方，王座室要暗不少，可能是想要确保中心那道苍白的光芒夺住来访者的全部目光。泽若原以为那些传闻不过是夸大的粉饰，但现在真正亲自见到国王本尊，他才明白原先看似天马行空的描述并非空穴来风。国王端坐在王座之上，散发着神秘而高贵的气场，在他周围笼罩着柔和的光晕，仿佛是他自己在发光。今天是国王的待客日，两侧站着的除了皇室家臣，还有朝圣的旅者和从首都前来探询的官员。国王的左边站着忠诚的奥格瑞姆，而右边则还空了一个位置。泽若专门调查了五骑士的行程，海格默、德莱娅此刻都在外出执行任务。现在来看似乎只有一位骑士在保护国王，让这次行刺更加容易了一些。

“你好，泽若。”国王的声音平静中透露着威严，“请问你此次前来拜谒是出于何事？”

有传闻说国王具有预知未来的能力，看来也不过如此嘛。如果他真有那个本事，那希望他预见了自己的死亡。

“尊贵的国王陛下，”泽若单膝跪地，避免过早地暴露出自己的意图，“我本次来是希望禀报一些关于瘟疫的发现。”

“哦？”国王身体微微前倾，“什么发现？”

“我认为我找到了瘟疫的源头。”

细小的议论声在王座室里漫开。

“真若如此，那确实是功绩一件。请问你是从何找到的？”

“从那感染者的疯呓，从那远古蛾族部落的箴言，从那市井当中流传的猜疑，从王国保持至今的沉默，还有从我的梦中。”

“从你的梦中。”国王一个字一个字地重复道，“那么敢问最终结论是？”

国王的声音还是那样平静，但泽若却觉得这声音异常恐怖。一股压迫感笼罩在头顶，他的求生本能尖叫着乞求他放弃这个愚蠢的计划。但他不能在此时退缩。为了这片土地上千千万万的同胞，必须有虫子站出来。

“瘟疫的源头，”他的目光刹那间变得凌厉，“就在我的面前！”

随着话音抛出，泽若应声甩出一枚飞剑，直直朝国王刺过去。奥格瑞姆一闪身，轻而易举的接下了这次突袭，他的骨钉叮呤咣啷掉在地上。满廷一片哗然。国王仍然端正地坐在王座上，既没有动作，也没有说话。

这个发展早在泽若的预料之中，他深知五骑士可不是吃素的。一把把骨钉从他的披风中飞出，他操控着御剑，锐利的锋芒在王座室内舞着寒光。奥格瑞姆缩成了球状，朝泽若冲撞过来，骨钉砍在他坚硬的甲胄上，就好像砍在了岩石上，顿时失去了力道。他停在了泽若面前，弓身爪子一挥，重重打在了泽若的腹部。泽若觉得自己的双脚离开了地面，一阵剧痛从小腹向全身蔓延，接着背后又传来沉重的撞击，差点没把他弄散架。他勉强支撑起身子，咳了一口血。

奥格瑞姆不紧不慢地朝他走过来，似乎是在给他一个收手的机会。果然，国王的傲慢已经渗透了他身边的虫。但泽若明白，自他举起武器的那一刻，他的命运就已经被宣判了。他又抽出了四枚飞剑，奥格瑞姆见状，向他急速冲锋。泽若知道自己不是他的对手，但他的目标并不是骑士，而是躲在骑士身后的国王。他滑铲从奥格瑞姆身下掠过，然后直起身子，将手中的骨钉齐齐向国王掷去。

“陛下，小心！”

国王依旧正襟危坐，不为所动。但泽若的骨钉却开始减速，最后悬停在国王面额前的一寸，仿佛有一道无形的屏障。然后在王座右边原本空着的位置，显现出了一个高挑的身影——五骑士之一，神秘的泽莫尔。

失算了。

泽莫尔挥挥手，飞剑顺势掉落，接着她抽出了背后那把巨型骨钉，有如哨兵的长矛般朝他投了过来。泽若连忙招架，用三支飞剑才抵消了它的锐气。但趁着这个时候，奥格瑞姆钳住了他的脖子，把他压在地上。他用双脚勾住了奥格瑞姆的肩膀一翻，才暂时得以脱身，可接着就迎面撞上了泽莫尔的御剑。泽若赶忙格挡，巨大的冲力将他打飞，他在空中翻了几个跟斗，踉跄地摔在地上。还没来得及重整态势，那把巨型骨钉就抵住了他的咽喉，挑起他的下巴。泽莫尔站在他的身前斜视着他，眼睛被长发遮住了一半，看不出表情。

胜负已分。

“勇气可嘉。”国王鼓鼓掌，从王座上站起，向他走来。泽莫尔收起骨钉，朝他鞠了一躬，还顺便收走了泽若的飞剑。国王站到了他面前，苍白的光芒显得分外耀眼。

“但我相信这其中一定有什么误会。”

泽若仰视着他，愤愤地说：“少在这给我装了，瘟疫就是你一手造成的！”

国王皱起眉头，说：“这可是一项相当严重的指控，希望你不是空口无凭。”

王座室里的议论声更加嘈杂了，所有虫子都想弄明白究竟发生了什么。泽若环顾着自周，或许他的行刺以失败告终，但他还有机会将真相告诉这些一直被蒙在鼓里的虫。

“你们难道没有发现吗？远在国王到来之前，各个部族在这片土地上繁衍生息了数代而相安无事。可现在，王国成立没多久，就爆发了瘟疫。你们可曾注意到，那些被疯狂所纠缠的感染者，总是呓语着那不能被遗忘的光芒？你们又可曾留心，那些在圣巢各地流传的只言片语？你们可曾想过，为何圣巢官方到现在仍然默不作声？为何在那你们口中全能化的国王，至今也没对瘟疫的起源做出一个交代？或许你们没有，但我有。每一天，我都痛心于感染的与日俱增。我听闻了来自蛾族先知的预言，见证了那些质疑声是如何被抹杀。难道这一切还不够明显吗？在我的梦中，内在的声音告诉我，瘟疫的罪魁祸首，就是这个在一直欺骗你们以博取崇敬与誓忠的国王！”

泽若坚定的话语在王座室内回响，激起了更大面积的议论。国王抬起了一只手，虫群很快就安静了下来。

“很抱歉你产生了这样的想法。没能及时安抚民众的恐慌，是我的失职。”国王摇了摇头，说，“我并非全知全能，也无法只手遮天，我所能做的，就是尽力保护王国的安全。自从瘟疫爆发以来，相关的调查就从未停止。而就在最近，我们的研究刚刚有了一些眉目，还没来得及将成果公开。我高贵的朋友们啊，请听我说，我们发现了瘟疫传播的途径，是通过梦境。”

什么？！泽若暗自咒骂自己的疏忽，证词的一个纰漏，就足以让国王把谎言编织得滴水不漏。

“难道你们没有发现，感染的前兆，总是连续几场模糊混乱的梦境吗？难道你们没有发现，在疾病发作以前，感染者总是会陷入一段长久的沉睡吗？难道你们没有发现，即使一只虫完全与外界隔离，也有着染病的可能吗？难道你们没有发现，易感虫群是那些意志薄弱者吗？梦境中的低语利用他们的弱点，瓦解他们的意志，侵入他们的心智，从而同化他们的思想。即便是那些拥有着坚固防护的心灵，也难免受那不存在的声音的误导。”

泽若感到虫子们都赞同地点了点头，似乎全部听信了国王这番话语。他恨得牙痒痒，明知道这是临场捏造的说辞，却又无从反驳。他不得不佩服国王随机应变的能力，也难怪有那么多虫看不破他营造的假象。泽若把手摸向了藏在背后的最后一把匕首。国王与他近在咫尺，两位骑士都在三步开外，现在行动可以说是十拿九稳。他反败为胜的最后一次机会。

“你没有被感染，但梦境的蛊惑让你做出了错误的判断。平身吧，泽若，或许我们可以冰释前嫌，握手言和。”

说时迟那时快，泽若迅速地抽出匕首，像一只凶猛的斯奎特直刺国王的咽喉。但接下来发生的事情却超出了他的理解范围。只见国王伸出一只手，苍白的能量从掌间倾出，把他的骨钉稳稳地悬在半空，就像抓起一只小爬虫一样毫不费力。这就是诗人们所描述的神力吗？他的瞳孔因惊恐而睁大，他的每一寸肌肉都在战栗，每一根神经都在催促着他转身逃跑。但他还是颤抖着手，用尽全身的力量把匕首向前推去。

可就连一寸也没有推动。国王直勾勾地盯着他，眼神中没有盛怒，也没有暴戾，只有悲悯。苍白的闪电在国王的指尖跃动，伴随着一声惊蛰，泽若的骨钉被炸成了碎片，落在地上隐隐冒着烟。

他彻底失败了。

国王拂袖转身，背起手向他的王座步去：“来虫啊，把他拖下去！”

两名禁卫赶到了他身后，长矛架着他的脖子。议论声传入了他的耳中，但他的大脑一片空白，什么也没有听见。泽若没有反抗，也不想反抗，任由自己被禁卫押送下去。

——————————————————————————————

不得不说，苍白之殿的每一个房间都是一个怡虫的休息场所，就连拘留室也不例外。这里有一张舒适的沙发，一张简约的茶几，甚至还有一盆植物。要不是眼前竖着的栏杆以及在其空隙间填充着的苍白法术结界，说它是接待室也不足为奇。

泽若的思绪到现在也一片混乱。这一切发生得太快了，让他根本来不及反应。他嘲弄着自己的无知，竟然天真地以为有那么一丝成功的可能。不过他现在总算是看清楚了，即便没有军队与骑士，自己也照样无法打败国王。

他知道他们会给自己安上怎样的罪名：弑父、弑君、弑神，所有亵渎的词语都不足以描述他的恶行。他将会在民众的声讨与喝彩中被推上断头台，宣判执行死刑。泽若苦笑了一声，毕竟他挑战的可是那万虫敬仰的君王啊。他们视国王为创世者，但他知道国王并非创造了一切，在王国扫平荒芜之前，这片土地就已然屹立，广袤而美丽；他们视国王为济世者，但他知道国王并非赐予了一切，在光芒照耀四野之前，各族文明就已然存在，丰富而多彩。唉，要怪就怪他有眼不识水晶山吧。

一阵开锁声打断了他的思绪，一个苗条干练的白色身影走了进来。那是五骑士之一，暴烈的德莱娅，不知道她是完成了她的任务，还是听说有虫行刺国王就赶了回来。

“你挑错了日子，傻瓜。”她把钥匙串别在腰间，冷冰冰地说，“要不是满朝文武都看着，而且你还当堂拒绝了赦免，国王陛下本想饶你一命的。估计现在这事已经在王国里传得沸沸扬扬的了。”

泽若没有说话，只是静默地看着她。

“但不得不说，你还真挺有胆的。虽然有时候，英勇与愚蠢只有一线之隔。”德莱娅继续道，“陛下决定再给你最后一次机会。只要你写一份忏悔书，我们就可以既往不咎。也只有这样，我们才好给民众一个交代。”

一块石板和一把刻刀从栏杆间被扔到了他旁边。泽若漠然地瞟了一眼，说：“给民众一个交代……这就是你们的一贯风格，不是吗？总是想着要给百姓留下一个好印象。”

“你没有立足统治者的视野，自然不会理解这样做的用意。良好的政府形象，有助于更好地团结民心。”

“然而这却是建立在谎言之上的。你们口口声声说为了国民，却向国民隐瞒了真相。”

“谎言与真相不过是同一事物的一体两面。若善意的谎言可以维系国家的稳定，又为何要用无益的真相扰乱社会的秩序？”

一阵沉默。

“所以你还打不打算写了？我们已经尽到了最大的仁义，到时候可休怪我们无情。”

泽若摇了摇头。

德莱娅叹了口气：“唉，我就知道。你果然还是一心求死啊。愿王之光庇佑你。”

她没有多停留，转身离开了拘留室。现在就又只剩他一只虫了。泽若站起身来，在房间内踱步着，他的步伐荡起了回响，仿佛一声声无奈的叹息。

“希望和自由……我本以为力量可以授予我这些东西。可现在我明白了，那些有着期待的虫……已经注定毁灭。”他自言自语道。

“即使到现在你还这么认为吗？”

一个声音冷不丁地从背后冒出。泽若回头一看，发现那正是之前和他交手的骑士，神秘的泽莫尔。

“也是国王派你来的吗？”

“不，我只是想和你谈谈。你看起来不像坏虫。”泽莫尔捋了捋她的长发，说，“陛下告诉你的是事实，为何你不相信呢？”

“我该如何相信呢？你们的国王惯用高明的骗术也不是一天两天了，绝对的王权铸就了这虚假的辉煌。”

“刚才德莱娅不是说清楚了吗？有时候为了更远大的利益，一些牺牲是在所难免的。”

“但这一切值得吗，神秘的泽莫尔？或许这带来了长治久安，但民众却被剥夺了知晓真相的权利。他们把你们的谎言奉为真理，为假象加冕名为真实的皇冠。你难道不觉得悲哀吗？他们拥有着最自由的身体，思想却被牢牢奴役。”

泽莫尔沉默了一会儿，然后才说：“那你为何不加入我们呢？在陛下身边你的理想或许能得到更好地实现。”

有那么一瞬间，泽若觉得她比自己还要天真。看来国王的骑士也不全是些混蛋。

“可为了什么呢？为了那肤浅而稍纵即逝的钟鸣鼎食？还是为了那由历史的胜者书写的名誉？就连那无上的王权，又何尝不是另一种枷锁？虫子们总是被世俗的快乐蒙蔽双眼，而对正义的呼声早已被埋没。”

“……但如果现在妥协，你至少可以活下来。”

“由悲剧和胜利所定义的生命。由悲伤和遗憾所累积的死亡。由罪恶和记忆所烦扰的精神。与其被荣耀所诅咒，不如在世上徘徊。”

泽莫尔开口还想继续尝试说服他，但话到嘴边却又还是放弃了。最终，她以一种几近叹息的语调说道：“真是个固执的傻瓜……”

泽若摇了摇头，笑道：“我想也是的吧。”

——————————————————————————————

大门咔吱一声打开，突如其来的光亮刺得泽若有些睁不开眼。行刑台下早已虫头攒动，吵闹的说话声就像一阵闷热的水汽，传入他的耳中。德莱娅挺拔地站在台上，她是他的宣判使，也是他的行刑官。

在两名宪兵的押送下，泽若缓缓向前走去。他的出现一瞬间就夺得了观众的注意，他们诅咒着他的姓名，蔑称他为贱民、罪人、叛徒。泽若知道，他的故事将在他们中间口耳相传，诉说着他是如何背信弃义、恩将仇报，诉说着一个不知感激与廉耻的下等生物是如何把刀剑指向那创造哺育了万物的贤明圣主。到最后，就会变成他是那个十恶不赦的歹徒，杀虫如麻，嗜血成性，罄竹难书，老弱妇孺皆不放过。他将背负永世的骂名，成为史书中的反面教材，被一代又一代虫所唾弃。但泽若并不在乎。他们不明白，他为何要对一个赋予了他们珍贵的心智、建立了空前绝后的雄伟国度的君王兵刃相向。啊，他们当然不会明白了。

等他到了预定位置，德莱娅上前一步，向民众喊话道：“敬爱的公民们，自从我们伟大的王国建立伊始，国王陛下以莫大的慈悲降下了宏伟的恩典，将这片土地从停滞与混乱中解放，带来了理性与秩序。然而，却仍然有居心叵测之徒背地放矢。一直以来，我们秉承着民法多而刑法少的理念，以教化为主惩戒为辅。但这并不意味着我们可以容许某些虫肆意妄为，任由他们践踏我们的原则与底线！而站在台上的这只虫，竟然在待客日当着满廷臣子公然行刺国王，并且造谣陛下制造了瘟疫。甚至在国王宽容地原谅了他的愚昧，有意赦免他的时候，他仍然不知悔改，负隅顽抗。因此，经过我们的讨论，最终决定判处他死刑。这是第一次处决，因为普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨莫非王臣，你们都是圣巢的子民，我们也不愿与同胞兵戎相见；我也希望这是最后一次处决，因为那些心怀不轨的虫啊，愿你们把这次公开行刑引以为戒。虽然我们十分乐意以仁德服众，但是对于颠覆国家的大罪，我们，绝不姑息！”

德莱娅的一席话掷地有声，甚至压过了群众的喧嚣。说完，她抽出佩剑，向泽若走来，剑锋闪着恶毒的寒光。

“出于虫道主义，泽若，你有什么遗言吗？”

泽若笑了，就连他自己也不清楚这笑中包含着怎样的情感。

“别叫我背叛者，叫我傻瓜就好。”


End file.
